


Bowser vs Venom

by gigathespacehog



Series: Random Battles [3]
Category: Marvel, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, No Plot/Plotless, just fighting, made this for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigathespacehog/pseuds/gigathespacehog
Summary: Something hungry has entered Bowser's castle.
Series: Random Battles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133810





	Bowser vs Venom

Bowser followed the terrified screams of his minions and soon came across a door with blood leaking from under it. The Koopa King growled, this definitely wasn’t Mario and whoever it was, was going to pay for intruding in his castle.

The door slowly creaked open and Bowser saw his intruder kneeling over a dead Koopa Troopa, tearing flesh away with razor sharp teeth.

Venom looked up and his white eyes narrowed. Then he pounced.

“We will eat you!!!”

**FIGHT!**

Bowser caught Venom and threw him over his shoulder and into a wall!

“Show Time!” The Koopa King growled with a grin.

The two charged at each other and punched. When their fists collided, they released a shockwave that shook the whole castle! The symbiote rippled from the soundwave, but quickly shook it off.

Bowser went in for another punch, but Venom caught it and twisted the King’s wrist, causing him to groan in pain.

Venom laughed before gripping tighter, spinning Bowser around and into the wall that he had been slammed into earlier. The Koopa King groaned as he stood back up…

…only for Venom to tackle him into and through the wall!

Venom was laughing like a maniac as he pinned Bowser down by his throat. Bowser bared his teeth and took a breath, then releasing a fire ball in Venom’s face!

The symbiote shrieked in pain as it released Bowser and jumped away. Bowser grinned as he stood up, knowing that he had just found his opponent’s weakness.

Only problem was that Venom had vanished. The Koopa King looked around, only to be tackled by the symbiote over the edge of the (conveniently placed) cliff!

As they were falling, Venom stood on Bowser’s stomach and jumped, only for Bowser to grab his ankle! Bowser’s grin vanished as Venom slashed at his wrist with sharp claws, forcing him to let go with a yell of pain.

Venom sprouted wings and hovered in the air as he saw the Koopa King fall all the way into the lake of lava. The Klyntar seamed disappointed.

“Next time,” he hissed as he turned to fly away “bring us more worthy pray!”

Before Venom could leave however, a giant Bowser emerged from the lava roaring! Venom could only turn his head in time for Bowser’s giant fist to slam into him, sending him crashing into the ground!

Venom growled as he got back up. With his fists on his sides, Bowser grinned down at the Klyntar. Venom just sprouted his wings again and took into the air.

The next few seconds were spent with Venom flying around and slashing at Bowser’s skin and Bowser waving his arms around, trying to swat Venom like one would swat a Fly.

Soon Venom was just hovering over Bowser’s head, arms crossed and laughing like a maniac. The Koopa King growled in anger, before stretching out his neck as far as he could and snapping his jaws around Venom!

Bowser blinked, dumbfounded by what he was able to do. Then he swallowed. After a few seconds of nothing, Bowser laughed in triumph and shrank back to his normal size…

… only for Venom to expand and blow Bowser to pieces!

The Klyntar panted before grabbing Bowser’s head, tore off the top and sank his teeth into the Koopa’s brain!

He tore out the rest of it and swallowed, then with a grin he said “Tasty…”

**KO!**


End file.
